Above the Binding of Our Fate
by DemonFoxBK201
Summary: A wolf Faunus Ruby is a member of the White Fang. Alongside her best friend Blake, she defects, leaving Adam alone to form dark plans in revenge… (Eventual Ladybug/Black Rose) (Edited by ShadowsVoid2)
1. I won't leave you

_"Your hopes have become our burden,  
_

 _We will find our own liberation."_

Everywhere, was red and black. It was breathtakingly beautiful, with a hidden touch of beast.

Forever Fall.

Red leaves, as if blood soaked, were endless. Some drifted softly to the ground, while others hung off branches, waiting for gravity to overtake them, to join their kin on the grass. Red was where green should be, as if a drop of divine blood fell upon the forest, staining it eternally crimson.

Black was the color of the tree trunks, the color of the shadows. But, it was also the color of a girl sitting upon a stone.

She wore clothes of black and white, a notable bow atop her head hid part of her identity. A red scarf was wrapped snugly around her neck, a gift from a good friend. A red ribbon was tied around her arm.

She stared silently up to the shattered moon, upon the pink sky. She was waiting, as was clear, for someone.

Beside her, on a rock very similar to her own, was another girl. This girl had claimed the color scheme red.

Her clothes comprised of the colors black and red, and a bright-red cloak completed her outfit. A black scarf was wrapped around her neck, looking very similar to her friend's. Her hood was up, concealing her identity completely.

The red girl mirrored the black girl's position, and together the two girls waited, content with the other's company.

"Blake, Ruby, it's time." From the shadows of the trees their friend came. His red hair and black clothes almost served to camouflaged him in the surroundings, despite how the camouflage was unintentional, and unneeded. He wore the mask of a Grimm, hiding his face.

The black schemed girl turned her head to the man, allowing catlike yellow eyes to come into view. The red schemed girl didn't turn her head, instead she lowered her head, as if ashamed of, or dreading, what was to come.

"Okay," Blake said. Then turning to her cloaked friend, "Come on, Ruby, let's go."

She rose from the stone with catlike grace, staring at the man that stood silently in wait. Ruby begrudgingly rose from her perch, coming to Blake's side. She didn't face the man, hiding her expression in the shadows of her hood.

The man ignored her hesitation, instead turning back to the way he came and breaking into a sprint.

Blake frowned at her friend's disappearing form. She sent a slightly guilty glance to her red-schemed friend, before following after the man.

Her whisper of "I won't force you" was carried in the wind. Through the shadows of her hood, Ruby's lips moved, but the words were drowned out as she, too, followed after the man.

They moved at blinding speeds, but neither of the first two were faster than Ruby. With rose petals fluttering in the wind, she appeared beside Blake.

In mere seconds they reached the edge of a scarlet cliff, overlooking a long snaking railroad. An obsidian-colored train raced it's way across the tracks to its destination. The loud horn drowned out all the noises of the forest.

Without hesitation the three jumped down, grinding their feet into the red grass to slow their descent. As their speed increased, they used it to help them reach the train. They jumped up, falling down to the dark metal.

The three pulled out their respective weapons and plunged them into the train's roof to prevent themselves from flying off. The screeching sound of metal against metal rang out, but they ignored it.

As they regained their footing, they stood up. A nearby hatch was to be their entryway. The man gave a quick slice to the lock, breaking it.

Adam went in first, his companions following after him.

Inside was dark, but faunus vision easily saw through it. When Blake and Ruby fell in, their friend announced, "Looks like we're gonna have to do this the hard way."

The train car's walls were lined with AK-130 Androids. Flashing red, they activated, and their helmets fell into place.

With a small smile Blake replied, "Don't be so dramatic."

Ruby smirked beneath her hood, putting her own two cents in, "Yeah, this won't be hard at all!"

Each of the warriors fingered their weapons as a robot shifted his arms into gatling guns.

 **"INTRUDER, IDENTIFY YOURSELF."**

All was still for a split second as the faunus and robots stared each other down… Then the man clicked his sheath's trigger and the blade shot out, slamming into the robot.

The robot lost its balance from the sudden attack, but the man didn't give it time to recover and retaliate, he took the opportunity to lung at the robot, catching his sword midway. The robot fell to the ground in pieces while the man sheathed his sword quickly.

The robots switched their arms into blades. They rushed towards the two girls, but both backflipped out of the way.

Blake cut down one, jumping away from the blade of another. Ruby fires bullets towards the robots, knowing that she would be thrown back by the massive recoil. The man sliced any robots within his reach, never keeping his blade unsheathed for more than a few short seconds.

Their teamwork was remarkable, showing years of fighting and training together.

Blake sliced the legs of one, cutting them off at the 'knees'. Another came up behind her, metal arm raised to slash, before a hole went through its chest. With its wiring completely decimated, it fell to the ground.

Blake didn't have to look to know that it was Ruby who shot the bullet, the resounding bang that echoed through the train car only served as proof. Her scythe was the only gun with that much impact behind it.

The man sliced two in half, quicker than the naked eye could normally see. However, his two comrades could see him, and they could also see an Android switching its arms into gatling guns.

The man whirled around, deflecting the bullets shot at him. As he sheathed his sword once again, Blake came from behind him, deflecting the next barrage of bullets. Ruby appeared behind the Android, shooting a bullet to augment her strength, and sliced clean through the metal armor.

The man and Blake ran to her side, slicing and dicing any Androids that came to close, covering for their friend as she recovered from the maneuver.

Ruby shot a bullet from her scythe to launch herself in the air. She descended upon the robots, twirling her scythe in a deadly dance as she sliced through metal limbs. Blake came up behind her, and together they fought. Ruby stopped her scythe briefly, and in that instant Blake was in front of her.

Ruby twirled her scythe, using the occasional bullet to augment her speed or strength. At seemingly random moments, she paused her fighting, allowing her black-haired friend to use her scythe for her own purposes, whether as a stepping stone, or a way to evade an attack.

Blake too, helped her friend. She'd use her shadow clones to help her friend fight, they could be used as a platform, shield, or even a brief distraction.

The girls of black and red were quick, one because of her Semblance, both because of their heritage.

The man joined in as well, but he didn't use his comrades' help much, nor did he offer help to them.

In response to their triple-teaming, two of the remaining Androids switched their arms to gatling guns.

Ruby disappeared, leaving rose petals to quietly drift to the ground.

Her comrades deflected bullets, watching as the robotic guards were split in half, their cloaked friend reappearing to the side of them, scythe outstretched in sickle form.

The remaining Androids charged at her with blade arms.

Ruby disappeared once more, before reappearing behind her friends.

As one devastating force, the three attacked. The man moved forward first. He pulled the trigger on his weapon and his blade shot forward, smacking an Android in the face. The robot barreled into the Androids behind it, causing a domino effect. Without waiting for the robotic guards to recover, the three sped forward.

In a short minute most of them were sliced to bits.

Ruby tackled one through the already damaged train car wall, bashing it against the floor of the next. Now the wind whipped their faces; they were outside. Careful not to go flying off, they looked forward.

More Androids came, ready to defend their cargo. The three sprang back into battle.

One of the robots dodged a swing from a distracted Ruby, smacking her with the flat part of the blade, aiming to get some space to do a more lethal strike. Ruby squeaked in surprise as pain erupted in her stomach, finding that a robot was batting her away.

In response to the non-battle-related sound coming from her friend, Blake whirled around. Seeing the robot readying it's bladed arm, she jumped up, landing on the robot's back. She sent her cleaver through its metal body, jumping off as it fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry…" Blake muttered softly. She knew her decisions were what was distracting her friend. The big decision Ruby would have to make would be weighing heavily on her mind.

The man sliced and diced the robots, leaving a trail of dismantled Androids in his wake.

Blake and Ruby fought side by side, using difficult maneuvers against their opponents.

With the Androids having been quickly dealt with, the three briefly let their guard down. Quickly, they went into the next car. They checked the crates, seeing what they came for: Dust.

"Perfect," the man said. "Move up to the next car. I'll set the charges."

"What about the crew members?" Blake questioned, dreading the answer.

"What about them?" Was the harsh reply. Blake had a shocked look on her face, but recovered quickly, apparently expecting it. Ruby winched in response to the man, and moved closer to Blake, away from him.

Suddenly, a Spider Droid dropped from the shadowed ceiling. It landed on the metal floor with an audible thud.

"Adam!" Blake said worriedly.

Adam faced their new opponent. He gripped his sword, ready.

The Spider Droid charged briefly, before sending a barrage of shots to the trio. They each dodged them.

Blake jumped up, climbing into the air in order to attack the Droid, but she was swatted away by a metal limb. She crashed into the floor roughly, slightly deranged from the attack.

Brushing off Adam's slashes and Ruby's bullets, the Spider Droid stepped forward to crush Blake. Ruby, in response, appeared beneath the robot, rose petals fluttering with her speed. Bridal style Ruby picked Blake up, running away to avoid being crushed by the Droid. She set Blake down quickly.

"We need to get out of here!" Ruby told her two friends.

With more than enough room, the Droid charged up a shot. The shot blasted straight through the train car wall, carrying the trio with it.

They skidded to a stop, readying their weapons as the robot followed them out to finish them off.

"You two, buy me some time!" Adam told his two comrades.

"Are you sure?" Blake questioned, yelling to be heard over the roaring wind and pumping adrenaline.

"Do it!" Adam ordered.

Black and Red shot forward on command. With the knowledge they they didn't need to do any actual damage, they opted instead for difficult maneuvers, to dodge attacks and distract.

When one was locked onto, the other started attacking, attracting the robot's attention.

Ruby was smacked away, Blake following soon after. They landed on all fours, jumping away from a series of shots from the robot.

When they came near Adam, they were met with a strained "Move!" To which they quickly did as told.

Blake ran to the side. Ruby followed her, after a moment of hesitation.

Blake stopped after she jumped the gap to the final car. She turned around looking sadly at her two red schemed friends.

Ruby paused. Blake saw this, "You don't have to come if you don't want to… Stay with Adam, he'll protect you." She said mournfully. "I have to find my own liberation."

Ruby looked back at Adam, even from where she was, she could hear it. He was laughing. He had changed, he was no longer her best friend that hoped for justice. Now he was a power-hungry _monster._

As Adam's sword sliced the robot into pieces, she looked to Blake. She was still staring at her, waiting for her decision. She hadn't changed much, even going as far to defect in order to keep it that way.

Having made her decision, Ruby smiled at her friend. She reached up, taking her hood off. Her silver eyes sparkled in the light. Atop her head was a pair of wolf ears.

"I won't leave you."

And with that, Ruby jumped the gap between the two cars.

She landed beside Blake. As she turned around, she noticed Adam coming up to the spot where Ruby had been the second before. He reached out, seemingly knowing what was to happen.

"Goodbye." Blake said sullenly. She gripped Gambol Shroud, slicing the the joint connecting the two train cars.

They watched Adam slowly drift away, as they continued moving forward. Blake turned to Ruby.

"I'm sorry. I know how hard this has been on you… But I'm glad you chose to stay with me." She said, allowing a small smile to come to her face.

"It's okay… I know he's changed… But you haven't." Ruby replied with slightly forced smile.

Blake looked down in thought, before reaching to her arm, and the red ribbon wrapped there. She took it, then offered it to Ruby.

Her friend stared at it, knowing what it was for. With a sigh she took it, and tied it tightly around her animal ears.

* * *

 **I'm sorry… Another story… I suck…**

 **Well, anyway, I hope you like it… I'll probably be working on my AGK stories next, so don't expect any RWBY updates...**


	2. I showed off, and it worked!

Snow, illuminated by the full moon, softly fluttered in the air, endlessly. Among the delicate snowflakes were rose petals of the deepest red.

A steep cliff marked the start of a dark chasm, and near the edge was a stone.

The sharp, straight, edges and flat surfaces announced it as a gravestone.

Two pairs of black boots stood in front of it, one pair pure black, the other with blood-red laces.

Black hair and a bright red cloak billowed in the wind. A black ribbon and a red ribbon. Yellow eyes and silver eyes.

Sympathy and sorrow.

 _"Summer Rose_

 _Thus Kindly I Scatter"_

"Ruby...we need to go." Blake said softly. While her friend wanted to come to talk with her mother, with the excuse of "I don't think I'll get another chance for a while," they needed to prepare.

"Okay." Ruby replied. She tore her eyes away from the stone, turning to Blake.

The shrill howling of a Beowolf echoed in the forest.

Ruby flinched at the sound, her wolf ears flattening.

"I don't really...want to fight right now… Is it okay if I go back to the city without you?" Ruby mumbled.

"Of course. I can handle a few Beowolves myself." Blake knew this trip had mentally drained Ruby. They both knew, from experience, how hard it was to fight with something weighing in your mind.

Ruby walked over the edge of the clearing with Blake by her side. She disappeared into a cloud of rose petals once she crossed into the trees.

Blake sighed, and prepared Gambol Shroud.

The first Beowolf was armorless. Near a populated place like Patch, it was rare for Grimm to stay alive for too long, so most of the Grimm would be armorless.

Blake swiftly sliced the head off, a sickening _slitch_ reached her sensitive ears, as did panting and claws scraping against the snow and ice.

She whirled around, slashing the opposing Beowolf. It's arm was thrown into the air, separated from the body.

Echoing howls came in response to the Beowolf's grunt. Six of the wolf Grimm came from the frosted forest, not one could touch Blake.

She jumped up, flipping over them, and slashed one in half. Two recovered quickly, charging at her.

Being young, the Beowolves were controlled by instinct. As such, they were unable to work together, only able to not attack each other.

That was the cause of their demise.

They fell to the ground in pieces.

The remaining three snarled at her, baring red fangs.

Blake glared at them silently, but she could feel a threatening hiss building in her throat.

She dashed forward, slicing one Beowolf in half, ducking under the claw swipe of another. The last Beowolf lunged at her, jaws wide, but a boot met its chin. It's head snapped up from the force of Blake's kick, and it stumbled back.

Not wasting a moment, Blake quickly decapitated both.

The corpses started dissipating, joined the countless other Grimm Blake had slain.

Blake sighed, _'I'm such a hypocrite… I tell Ruby not to fight with a burdened mind, and yet I ignore my own advice. I need to learn how to practice what I preach.'_

"Alright, kid, put your hands where I can see them."

Ruby's human ears were being blasted with _This Will Be The Day_ , but beneath the red bow binding them, her wolf ears perked up.

Ruby had mastered the art of 'acting human', under the tutelage of Blake, as such, she pretended that she _hadn't_ heard the man behind her. After all, humans aren't supposed to possess a pair of wolf ears are they?

While her wolf ears had muffled hearing due to the bow covering them, they could still hear the world easily. Beyond the deafening music coming from her headphones, the-man-behind-her's threats, and the idle, one-sided, chatting coming from the direction of the counter, Ruby could hear the ruffle of clothes as the man behind her moved.

A hand clasped itself on her shoulder and pulled her to face him. Her hood fell off as she stared at him, feigning surprise.

She was far too good at deceiving people, and she hated it. When it was necessary, however, it was a useful skill.

The man had sunglasses of a ridiculous shade of orange. His eyebrows were styled, and he was wearing a suit. Vaguely, Ruby remembered seeing similar people before.

 _'Aren't they from that weird club Yang went to that one time?'_ Ruby thought to herself.

The man pointed a gloved hand to his ear, signaling her to remove the cause of her temporary 'deafness'; her headphones. She did as 'instructed', the music was now freely sounding out. Mentally, she made a note to not put the volume so high…ever. It hurt her sensitive pair of ears.

"Is there something you need?" She asked innocently. She was genuinely curious, but she suspected that he wasn't going to politely ask her questions of some sort.

"Put your hands in the air! Now!" He demanded.

Ruby stared at him, curiously. Blinked once. Blinked twice. Then her eyes narrowed.

He was kicked away, and he stumbled back from the force. Ruby turned her music off, as to let her ears, both pairs, time to recover their hearing ability.

Three of the man's comrades came from her right, pointing guns at her.

She smiled cheekily, and faded away. A trail of rose petals was all that was left.

The men scratched their heads in confusion. They took a glance around before going back to their duties and collecting Dust. None of them noticed the absence of their boss.

* * *

"I didn't expect to see you here, Red, or should I call you Thorn?" Roman said in his usually laid-back voice.

They were in the alley behind the Dust store after Ruby dragged him out. Roman didn't show any intent to harm her, he probably didn't think it was worth the trouble. Ruby glared at him, annoyed, but true hostility was absent from her glare.

"I guess it's not any sort of surprise that you're here stealing Dust." Ruby mumbled.

"You got that right. So, Red, how about we make a deal? You let me do my work, I won't bother you!" Roman bargained.

"As nice as that sounds," Ruby said, reaching behind her. "That can't happen." Crescent Rose unfolded, the tip of the blade poised beneath Roman's chin. His hands went in the air, but his face showed no hint of panic.

"Okay… Do it that way."

Ruby reached for her scroll to call the police, only to immediately dodge away when Roman's cane went out.

"Guh…" Ruby found herself bouncing out of Roman's reach, as he hand tried to slap her with his cane. His bodyguards ran to meet her once they found that their boss was gone, charging to attack.

In a whirlwind, the guards faces met concrete, while Ruby went after Roman who had taken off.

She chased him up a building, and tackled him to the ground, ready to knock him out, until fire met her and she was sent stumbling away.

She growled in frustration, realizing who had come to retrieve Roman. She unfurled her sniper rifle, shooting a few bullets for good measure, only slightly surprised that they were all blocked without effort.

Ruby decided it wasn't worth the effort, firing a bet and jumping in the air, allowing herself to be flown off the building, right as someone interfered to try and stop the fight.

"Bye bye, _Thorn_!" Roman yelled, happy that he escaped without harm.

Ruby landed in a roll, looking up to where the person was.

 _'Wasn't that..?'_ Her mental question was answered, when Glynda Goodwitch dropped from the roof.

"Ah, yes, please come with me." She requested, but it was more of an order. She walked off, not even sparing a glance to Ruby.

Knowing who she was, Ruby followed her.

They arrived in a very small building, looking to contain maybe one or two rooms. They walked in, and the layout of the room, which was very similar to the White Fang's interrogation rooms, sent Ruby on edge.

"Please sit." Glynda said, motioning to the chair. Ruby gulped, and nervously sat down, fidgeting with her cloak, since she wasn't sure what to do.

"Do you have any idea how much damage you could've caused?" Glynda asked, staring her down.

"I tried my best to prevent damage to the store, I didn't even break anything! I think…" Ruby mumbled almost inaudibly

"What you did was reckless, and unbefitting of a Huntress."

"I'm sorry, I just...didn't want to be robbed…" Ruby whimpered, unintentionally staring at the professor with her 'infamous' puppy dog eyes, perfected no thanks to Blake.

"I understand that, but next time, evaluate the situation _before_ attacking. Now, there is someone her to see you." Glynda said, lightening her tone slightly after seeing Ruby's begging eyes.

She stepped aside, revealing a door, and a man walking out of it. Carrying a platter of chocolate chip cookies in one hand, and a mug of steaming coffee in the other.

"Ruby Rose, is it?" He asked.

"Yeah..?"

"You...have silver eyes." He stated, getting uncomfortably close to her.

"Umm, yeah..?" Ruby said nervously, edging backwards because he was too close.

"Hmm…" Was all he said in reply, setting the cookies down in front of her.

Ruby blinked, looking at them, "Umm… Are those chocolate chip?"

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" Ozpin's answered.

"Well, umm, it don't really like chocolate…" She mumbled.

"Very well." Ozpin's said, taking the cookies and disappearing back into the door. He came back immediately after with a bowl of strawberries.

Ruby perked up, both excited and unnerved.

"How did you know I liked strawberries?"

"That piece of information will be shared later. Do you know who I am?" He asked, placing the bowl in front of her.

"Yeah…" She said sniffing a strawberry before biting it, barely chewing before swallowing, "Your professor Ozpin's, the headmaster at Beacon."

"You want to come to my school?"

"Well I _did_ apply for a reason…" Ruby said, almost incoherent with another strawberry in her mouth.

"Very well."

"Huh?" Ruby said, confused.

"So then, he was all like 'you can come to my school' and 'be at the docks in time' and yeah… Automatic approval!" Ruby ranted.

"There wasn't a large chance that he'd deny us." Blake said in response, looking at her dear friend rather than one of the many books she possessed.

"Well, yeah, but...still!" Ruby said, unable to think of a protest.

Blake grinned smugly, despite how she rarely lost an argument with Ruby.

"Ruby? Is that you?" A voice was heard.

Ruby perked up, excited, finding the owner to be a blonde with a rather...large...chest.

"Yang!"She sprang up and hugged the 'Yang'.

Blake blinked in confusion, she'd heard the name Yang before, yes, but where?

"Blake! Look! This is Yang! My sister!"

Oh. Blake arose from her seat, staring at the blonde in slight, hidden, annoyance.

"Hi." Was all the blonde offered, looking back to Ruby, "What's with the bow? If people pick on you I'll chuck them off a roof." She said, not even the slightest doubt or emphasis in her voice, it was like she was confused at Ruby's decision.

"It's what Blake said was best." Ruby said, giving no further.

Yang raised an eyebrow, looking at Blake, and a sudden realization came across her face when she saw the bow.

"Oh. Well, either way, how are you here? You're too young aren't you? Plus you didn't go to Signal like you wanted to…" Yang asked, trailing off because Ruby never told her about where she often disappeared to.

"I showed off, and it worked!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly.

"Nice!" Yang commented, squeezing Ruby in a hug.

"Yang… can't… breath…" Ruby wheezed. Blake turned a death glare on Yang, and said blonde immediately dropped Ruby.

"Whoops, sorry…" Yang apologized, "You got quite the glare there, kitty cat." Yang said, winking.

Blake narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Don't worry, Ruby didn't tell, I just figured it out actually." Yang assured in an almost mocking manner.

"Hmph." Blake said, turning away and going back to her seat.

Ruby followed her, not sure of what to say to her sister, so she just glanced behind her as she walked away. Yang waved her off, as if saying it was okay. Ruby smiled and oh fed after Blake, practically throwing herself next to her friend.

"Are _you_ okay? A lot has happened lately." Blake said, not looking at Ruby.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm here at Beacon of all places, with my best friend and sister." She said.

"That's good."

"Are you okay?" Ruby countered.

"You were so sad a few hours ago, it still amazes me that you can right yourself so quickly." Blake said truthfully, not willing to lie to her only remaining friend.

"I can't be gloomy, cuz then nothing would happen! We'd just sit in a corner pretending we don't exist or something." Ruby said.

"True…"

"So, are you ready for Beacon?" She chirped.

"I guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be…" Blake sighed.

* * *

 **Boop.**


End file.
